


Marry Me?

by KennysMagicDog



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennysMagicDog/pseuds/KennysMagicDog
Summary: I don't know why I wrote this I just thought It'd be funny.





	Marry Me?

"Marry me." Kenny said, kneeled down on one knee. Kyle's brows furrowed in confusion. "What?"   
  
Kenny pulled out a black velvet box and opened it to reveal a shiny blue Ring Pop. "Put the fucking ring on your finger and kiss me like a dirty whore."   
  
"No!" Kyle exclaimed. Red had tinted across his cheeks making him feel hot. "Why not!?" Kenny yelled loudly causing his voice to crack mid-sentence. He took his right hand and brought it up to his forehead so he could brush his dirty blonde bangs out of his field of vision. Kyle slapped his other hand that held the ring out of the way with a frustrated pout. "We're ten years old and I'm not gay!"  
  
Kenny scoffed, "This has nothing to do with being gay! What, two guys can't get married now without being gay?" He asked defensively and promptly stood up. He brushed himself off and met Kyle's gaze.  
  
"Kenny, whatever kind of prank this is, it's not funny." Kyle scolded. "This isn't a prank! Hang on," Kenny knelt down next to his unzipped backpack. He then pulled out a white, fluffy dress that came with a long veil and stood up presenting it to the short little ginger. "I planned this whole thing out, Ky. I even picked out this outfit for you! A few of the beads fell off, but that's not the point! Just marry me, _please_?" He begged and held the dress close to his chest.   
  
Kyle crossed his arms. "Why do you want to marry me? We've never even dated and again, **WE AREN'T GAY.**  And you can't propose to me with candy!"  
  
"It's temporary!" Kenny argued. He huffed and stepped closer to Kyle. "I'm deeply in love with you, and I'm not waiting till we're 18 to get married." He confessed with a hand over his chest, though his voice was stern.   
  
"No, you're not 'Deeply in love with me'. Did Cartman pay you to do this?"   
  
"No, Cartman only bought me the ring. And you can't tell me who I love! Because since we were kids I've wanted to kiss those pretty little lips of yours." Kenny said warmly. He smiled brightly much to Kyle's confusion. "We still are kids! look, of you can prove to me that this isn't a dumb joke then I'll change my mind." He confidently stated, knowing that this couldn't possibly be anything but a prank.   
  
Kenny folded the dress and shoved it back into his backpack along with the velvet box. "Proposing isn't enough?"   
  
Kyle rolled his eyes, "No."   
  
The blonde boy ran his hand through his hair nervously. "Okay," He started, "don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
"But you didn-" He felt a warm set of lips press against his own. His eyes widened in shock, feeling the taller boy's hands cup his cheeks and brush them lovingly. Kenny pulled away leaving the other breathless. He whispered into Kyle's ear, "Now put the dress on, lover boy."

**Author's Note:**

> why am i like this


End file.
